En La Playa
by Thuringwethil
Summary: Bueno, aqui estoy de nuevo con otro de mis inventos, cuando me aburro en las clases..., nada mas y nada menos que un Poen Fic, escrito unicamente por mi, con la inspiraciÃ³n que me otorgo el cielo...Estoy diciendo muchas tonterias... disfrutenlo


***^**^*En la playa*^**^***

Por: Thuringwethil 

**_Acostada en la arena,_**

**_Traída hace tiempo,_**

**_Por la fuerza de una ola._**

**_Mi cuerpo acalorado._**

****

**_Cerrando mis párpados_**

**_Mientras toco la arena._**

**_ Calentada por los rallos_**

**_De una estrella lejana._**

****

**_La arena fría, debajo de siluetas._**

**_Enfriadas por sombra y piel,_**

**_Escuchando el romper de las olas_**

**_En la aproximada costa infiel._**

****

**_Infiel, porque al romper las olas_**

**_Estas besan su ser_**

**_Infiel también a ellas_**

**_Al darle su silueta a la miel._**

****

**_Del contorno, de unos labios,_**

**_Labios voraces llenos de pasión_**

**_Calientan, como un sabio_**

**_Un plan con dedicación._**

****

**_Las olas furiosas, golpean con fuerza_**

**_ los astutos rallos de la estrella, desaparecen con astucia_**

**_Pero ya las olas,_**

**_ Golpearon con fiereza.  _**

****

**_El impacto de las olas_**

**_Hace que la infiel costa, _**

**_Grite como alma en llamas._**

**_Así esta pagara, su avaricia._**

****

**_Sin mas que sentir e imaginar,_**

**_Dejo mi mente al olvido._**

**_Donde pronto la paz de la playa_**

**_Me deja en un sueño._**

****

**_De repente, me despierto,_**

**_No sé bien porque fue._**

**_Miro a mí alrededor_**

**_Una gota de lluvia, causante._**

****

**_Abandono la arena,_**

**_Me encamino a paso lento,_**

**_aunque llueva,_**

**_Deseando sentir él frió viento._**

****

**_En pocos minutos,_**

**_Una niebla se extiende,_**

**_Sobre la playa, en segundos,_**

**_Esta densa se hace._**

****

**_Unos ojos del mismo color,_**

**_Se notan en esta,_**

**_Pensando que es por imaginación_**

**_No pregunto la causa_**

****

**_Avanzo hacia tus ojos,_**

**_Como hipnotizada me encuentro,_**

**_Noto mas a estos,_**

**_Tu ya eres de mi atención el centro._**

****

**_La niebla se despeja poco a poco,_**

**_ Dejándome ver tu figura._**

**_Pero sigo atrapada en tus ojos,_**

**_Mirada fría, seductora._**

****

**_Con increíble fuerza de voluntad,_**

**_Separo mi vista de la tuya_**

**_Viendo tu cuerpo, con mis ojos hasta la saciedad,_**

**_Pero otra vez mi vista vuelve a la tuya._**

****

**_Noto, el color de tu cabello_**

**_Gracias a que un mechón de este,_**

Se coloca en lo que ahora deseo 

**_Tu ser ya es arte._**

****

**_Tu mano blanca, aparta el mechón._**

**_Sin apartar la mirada de mí,_**

**_Este vuelve a su sitio,_**

**_Junto con los demás,_**

****

**_El color de tu pelo,_**

**_Es codiciado  por los hombres._**

**_Los dos un metal caro_**

**_Tus mechones Oro y Plata o rubios y grises._**

****

**_Mi mirada vuelve hacer intento,_**

**_Intento de mirar tu silueta,_**

**_Noto otra vez perfección,_**

**_Menuda prisión me espera._**

****

**_Tu perfección me atrae,_**

**_Embriagada de tu ser._**

**_La lluvia empapa mi ropaje_**

**_Pero no quiero correr._**

****

**_¿Cómo huir de tal perfección?_**

**_Aunque quisiera no puedo_**

**_¿Escapar de prisión?_**

**_Narcótica para mi cuerpo._**

****

**_Sin saber como,_**

**_Mi mirada y la tuya,_**

**_Se encuentran a pocos centímetros_**

**_Mi mirada mar y tu niebla._**

****

**_Sin saber como,_**

**_Nuestras bocas se unen_**

**_En esperado encuentro_**

**_Mi ser, electricidad lo recorren_**

****

**_Nuestra lengua, juega a sobrevivir_**

**_Ocupando espacio en boca,_**

**_¿Tanta pasión, incapaz de existir? _**

**_Pues eso ocurrió durante horas._**

****

**_Esa noche de Marzo,_**

**_En la que la lluvia y la niebla_**

**_Hicieron realidad deseo_**

**_Y la pasión jugo con la silueta._**

****

**_¿Personas enamoradas a simple vista?_**

**_No, ya nos habíamos visto,_**

**_Nos odiábamos, por diferencia absurda._**

**_Pero el amor es un misterio_**

****

**_Nos odiábamos, sin sabiduría_**

**_Por pertenecer a diferente clase social._**

**_Por yo tener, valentía y él, astucia,_**

**_Pero olvidar, las diferencias es cosa de amar_**

****

****

****

****

**_*****************************************_**

****

****

****

****

**_"Ahora, ambos, somos mayores,_**

**_Tenemos cada uno, un trabajo estupendo,_**

**_Y a pesar de las diferencias entre nosotros,_**

**_Ni el año que nos llevamos,_**

**_Ni la familia,_**

**_Ni nada_**

**_Impedirá que nos casemos el día de hoy._**

**_Ya que encontrar a la persona que buscas toda tu vida,_**

**_Es difícil, nosotros la encontramos_**

**_Y lo demostramos en cada beso y caricia que nos damos._**

**_Nunca olvidare aquella playa, ni ese día._**

**_Te amo Draco Malfoy_**

****

****

******_Virginia Weasley_**

****

****

****

****

****

**_***************************************************************************************************_**

****

****

****

****

****

**N/A: **Primero que nada, quiero darle las gracias, a todos aquellos que hallan leído mi primer Poem Fic, ya que creo, que es muy largo y quizás no es del gusto de todos.

Me alegraría que todos los halagos, criticas, todas sus opiniones me las hagan saber, ya sea con un **review** o escribiéndome a **Thuringwethilm@hotmail.com**.

**Dedicado a_: _**_Este fanfic se lo dedico a todas aquellas personas que creen que en el amor, las diferencias entre las personas que se aman, no importan, que lo más importante es demostrar los sentimientos, pese a los obstáculos que hay en ese camino tan difícil pero que por atravesarlo la meta te otorga el mejor premio_

El amor.

También se lo dedico, a todas las personas que siempre me apoyan, me aconsejan, me animan y son un gran pañuelo de lagrimas cuando ese camino nombrado antes, me pone un gran obstáculo.

"Que la sombra y la oscuridad no se ciernan sobre su vida"

"Cualquier sacrificio para satisfacer al lector ya que gracias a ellos, la vida de nosotros tiene sentido"

****


End file.
